Many industrial processes result in the creation of fine particulates and/or aerosols, and their dispersion in to the immediate environment. This dispersion may negatively affect air quality in the area. As such, industrial air filtration systems are typically employed to clean the air. Such filtration systems typically employ a one or more coalescing filters that collect small particles and/or liquid droplets carried by a fluid stream, such as an air flow. When liquid droplets are collected, they will generally combine into larger droplets. Often, the combined droplets become heavy enough to flow downward under the pull of gravity, thereby draining out of the bottom of the filter for collection or drainage. Solid particulates may become trapped in the media of the filter elements. As such, the industrial air filtration system on the one hand removes solids from the air stream, while on the other hand, also removes unwanted liquids from the air stream as well.
Unfortunately, contemporary industrial air filtration systems are not without their own drawbacks. Typically, the filter elements are contained within a cabinet and seal against a sheet which separates the cabinet into a clean air side and a dirty air side. Air must first flow through the media of the filter elements to reach the clean air side. Sealing the filter elements against the sheet, however, typically requires specific complex structures such as compression devices, camming mechanisms, tool operated mechanisms, etc., to ensure that the filter elements seal properly against the sheets. Further, the filter elements themselves typically have an open end cap at one end, and a closed end cap at the other end. The end caps thus have separate and distinct geometries, each which require a separate and distinct manufacturing process to form. Such a design is also problematic as it requires orienting the filter elements in the correct direction during installation. Put differently, there is a risk with such designs that the filter elements can be installed in the opposite orientation which may prevent filtration entirely. Still further, with a closed end cap, liquid entrapped in the media during filtration must wick back to the outer surface of the media. This can lead to an undesirable reduction in effective filtration area.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an air filtration system and associated filter element which overcome the above drawbacks. The invention provides such a filtration system and associated filter element. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.